


A Detective's Princess

by ifwednesdaywasaflowerchild



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homeless, Deeks wants to help, F/M, Kensi is scared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwednesdaywasaflowerchild/pseuds/ifwednesdaywasaflowerchild
Summary: When Marty Deeks rescues Kensi Blye from being brutalized and arrested by another cop, he finds himself wanting to do more than keep her out of jail. She’s homeless, starved, and desperate, and he’s willing to go the extra mile if it’ll get her off of the streets, and keep her safe. But, did that mean falling in love with her, in the process? (multi-chapter)





	A Detective's Princess

Martin Deeks is no stranger to the distress call of a frightened female, be it human or animal. He’s heard them all, rescued his fair share of both, and has the terrible memories to prove his competence in the former, though, he does wish he could erase them. No matter, he still recognizes the cry of a scared woman when he hears it, and on patrol in a rough part of Los Angeles, he hears it quite often. 

“No! Stop it! Let me go! I said I was sorry!” 

Like now, for instance, when the shrieks of a woman call his attention to the store front a full city block from where he’d been casing an alley for signs of the muggers that’d been reported in the area. He knows that store - a lovely, aging Asian couple, who kept him fed when he could only pay by washing dishes and sweeping floors - and he knows that it is a popular place with the homeless looking for a scrap of anything to settle the cries of an empty stomach. More than once, a homeless teenager, scared and alone, picked up a B&E because they were half-starved and on the verge of keeling over. 

The frightened girl looks bird-boned and emaciated, but thrashes with the ferocity of a caged, hungry tiger, sinking elbows into the ribs of fellow beat cop Eric Reyes. She looks filthy and exhausted, a shell of a woman, and he can practically count her ribs with every step closer. Her skeletal frame does little to stop his fellow officer from trying to put a knee in her back and pin her to the brick building. 

“Hey, what are you doing?” Deeks is vaguely familiar with Reyes; rumor has it, he’s out by the end of the month, having blown his probation period with a few unnecessary brutalities that his superiors did not look kindly on. “Reyes, what the hell, man? You’re gonna break her ribs!” 

“She was breakin’ and enterin’, man!” Reyes grunts, tightening his hold on her matchstick biceps. 

“And? You take her in, give her some food and a place to sleep for the night.” Deeks scolds - honestly, he’s looking at this young woman, and he’s wondering how she’s not dead. She looks so pale and gaunt and just sick. “You don’t break her ribs, you’re scarin’ her. Let her go!” 

“Why should I? She’s no different than any other criminal!” Reyes snarls, turning to toss the young woman into the side of the building. 

“Hey, listen, man,” Deeks tries the softer approach. “You don’t really wanna take her in, alright? She’s a kid, probably picked the lock because she’s hungry, look at her!” it might not be enough to keep her out of jail but if he can just get her to the station without Eric breaking her ribs, he can get her out in an hour. “She’s scared and hungry, give her a break!” 

“Why should I listen to you?” while he’s not exactly friendly, the distraction is working. He’s more focused on Deeks than on the woman he’d been trying to cuff, and it’s enough to stop her thrashing and keep her from getting hurt. “You’re just some kid.” 

“Yeah, but I’m a kid who knows what it’s like to be scared and alone in a police station full of cops!” Deeks pleads with him. “I know that they’re all sick sons of bitches, who’d love nothing more than to get her alone for two minutes! And, if that happens, it’s on your hands, Reyes!” 

While not known for being sympathetic, Eric does seem to understand his point - or, at least, consider it plausible, because in the next second, Martin Deeks finds himself with an arm full of dark brunette; trembling and collapsing gratefully in his arms. “I’ll make sure she gets food and the lock is paid for.” he makes a stern promise, sending his fellow officer on his way. The young woman in his arms is still frightened, huddling away in his side, away from everyone and everything. “Hey, Princess, how about some food?” 

“I don’t have any money.” her voice is broken and hoarse, a sure sign that she’s dehydrated, probably hasn’t had a hot meal and cold beverage in who knows how long. 

"I do,” he insists, holding her closer, but he’s careful to be gentle with her. He doesn’t want to break her. “Look, you need food. I can’t just save you and then leave you to starve. Mama raised a gentleman. There’s a diner about a block from here. You like burgers?” when she just nods, nuzzling her face into the soft fabric of his uniform shirt, he poses another question. “So, you have a name, Princess?” 

“Kensi.” 

“Pretty name.” the compliment is genuine, but also a way to hopefully ease her into telling him her story. “Why are you on the streets, Princess?” 

His question sends her retreating back into her shell with only a hoarse, “I don’t like to talk about it.” to answer his question. 

“Fair enough.” he shrugs - he’s been there. God knows, Martin Deeks has a whole history of things he doesn’t like to talk about. 

So, with an armful of shaking, dirty, homeless woman, he walks the block to the diner. He’d elected not to tell his fellow officer that he’d been called to arrest the same girl, not an hour ago, but elected to turn a blind eye when he’d seen how desperately hungry she was. He could pay for whatever she took, the next morning, and he’s sure the couple would understand. 

“What can I get you?” a pretty, fair-haired, ample chested waitress named Cindy bounces up to the table, eager to flirt with Deeks but gives Kensi a skeptical side-eye - one that the officer is none too appreciative of. 

“I’ll have a slice of apple pie and a cup of your strongest coffee, and the lady will have a cheeseburger, homestyle fries, and a chocolate shake.” Marty hands her the menus with a charming smile. “Thank you, Cindy. Hope it isn’t short for Cinderella because you’re acting like an ugly stepsister with that evil eye you keep giving my lady friend.” 

With a roll of her eyes, the snap of her bubblegum - which almost has Kensi on the floor, in the fetal position, if not for Deeks slipping his hand into hers - the waitress stalks away to put their order in and get their drinks. 

"You d-don’t have to do this, y’know?” Kensi mumbles; teeth chattering with anxiety. “They’re all looking at me.” 

“They’re just amazed that a gorgeous creature like yourself would be seen with me, that’s all.” he soothes easily, touching her cheek. “Wanna tell me how old you are so they don’t think I’m a pedophile?” 

“Twenty-one.” 

“You look fifteen, Kensilina.” Deeks smiles softly. “How long have you been out on the streets?” 

“A year or so.” Kensi looks down at her wringing hands, if only to hide the tears filling her big eyes. “I don’t - can we not talk about it?” 

“It’s cool,” he’s careful not to make it look like he’s brushing her off but still giving her space. “Let’s just get you some food. Might wanna take it easy, alright? Too much, too fast, and you’ll be sick.” 

About that time, Cindy returns with a tray of drinks. Kensi’s chocolate shake and a glass of water, Deek’s coffee, and a slice of apple pie. The burger and fries follow soon after, set in front of a very intimidated Kensi. “That’s a lot of burger, huh?” he grabs the knife next to his plate. “How ‘bout we cut it in half? You eat what you want, I’ll have the rest wrapped up, so you have something later?” 

Kensi just nods, letting him cut the massive cheeseburger in half, to hopefully make it a little easier for her to eat. She feels starved and sick all at once and one bite of the heavy burger is enough to make her stomach churn. “Too much.” 

“How ‘bout some fries, then?” he ignores his apple pie and pushes the plate of fries a little closer. “You eat what you can, and you can take the rest to go, alright?” 

She barely manages to nibble through three fries in the time it takes him to eat a slice of pie and drain a cup of coffee. She’s sipping on her milkshake when he pushes his plate and mug away, easing her stomach into the idea of solid food, again. 

“So,” he leans forward on the table, tilting his head to watch her. She doesn’t have the voracious appetite of someone, who is new to the hunger of the streets. She’s been out there for a while, she’s been hungry for a while, and it breaks his heart to think of someone like her struggling to survive. “I have an offer. You can take it or leave it but at least consider it.” 

"Okay?” 

“I have an extra bed,” Marty pauses for a second, eyes bright with a playful humor. “Wait, that’s not true. I have a fold out couch. But I do have a comfortable, warm place for you to sleep. I also have a hot shower and some pajamas from my unfortunate teenage years.” he softens considerably, “Come home with me. Have a hot shower, sleep in an actual bed, and let me take you to a women’s shelter, tomorrow?” 

“I’m fine!” Kensi insists, leaning away from him. She curls into herself, pulling her knees in as close to her chest as possible with the table in the way. 

“I’d have an easier time believing that if you didn’t look like you haven’t eat the whole time you’ve been on the streets,” Deeks tells her in the gentlest but most matter of fact tone he can manage. “Kensi, you look like you haven't seen real food in a long time. The fact that one bite of that burger made you almost throw up says, yeah, you're hungry but your body is so malnourished, it doesn't recognize food, anymore.” 

“I said I'm - “ Kensi growls. 

"Fine, yes, I heard that but I don't see it.” Deeks sighs. “Okay. Come home with me, tonight. At least, use my shower and my couch. I'm off duty, but that cop who arrested you - he's not. And he won't let you go, next time.” 

“He hurt me.” Kensi finally mumbles. 

“I know, Princess.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
